Souvenir de Noel
by Miko Dono
Summary: Il suffit de rien pour que ressurgissent les souvenirs les plus enfouis. à l'approche des fêtes je réédite cette fic déjà parue. Super le site dispose enfin de sa section LW.


**SOUVENIRS DE NOEL**

Thème : Cette fic a été écrite en réponse à un défi. Raconter les souvenirs de noël de l'un des membres de l'Intel.

Auteur : Moi, Miko Dono ou Koryo.

Raiting : G

Catégorie : Romance.

Spoiler : si vous avez vu la saison 1 aucun.

Disclaimer : s'ils avaient été à moi, vous croyez que la saison 2 aurait été de la sorte.

**JOY**

NEW YORK DE NOS JOURS

Joy avançait d'un pas vif dans les avenues bondées de la cinquième avenue, elle traversait la foule sans la voir l'esprit trop occupé par des considérations plus pragmatiques.

C'était leur premier noël en tant que couple, pas tout à fait mais les prémisses de ce qui pouvait donner naissance à un couple.

Noël, c'était le premier qu'ils passeraient tous les quatre ensembles, Simon avec sa dernière conquête sans aucun doute, Georgi seul ou avec une de ses amies bien qu'il fut d'une discrétion exemplaire il avait laissé entendre ce matin qu'il serait accompagné lors du dîner de ce soir.

Trois ans ils se connaissaient depuis trois ans mais jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'opportunité de fêter un noël ensembles tous les quatre.

La première année, leurs rapports étaient encore trop tendus et empreint de suspicion pour leur permettre de fêter ensembles, la seconde année, Largo avait préféré passer noël en compagnie de sa dernière conquête laquelle s'était avérée être un émissaire de la commission, Simon se trouvait au dessus de l'atlantique en compagnie de Sullivan tandis que Kerenski et elle en âmes esseulées s'apprêtaient à le passer seuls.

Les deux agents avaient finalement passé leur soirée au bunker à conduire le chariot du père noël sur le net et à se saouler à la vodka avant de finir leur soirée en pourfendeurs d'agents de la commission.

Tout en marchant Joy ne put réprimer son sourire en repensant à ce noël, ce n'était pas le meilleur mais pas le pire non plus, au moins elle n'avait pas été seule et Kerenski malgré son sale caractère était un agréable compagnon, caustique mais drôle malgré tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de feindre en sa compagnie tous les deux ils formaient un tout, au-delà des divergences idéologiques, ils se comprenaient à demi-mot, par un regard, il était là pour elle et elle était là pour lui point barre pas besoin de grandes déclarations ou autres choses dans le même style. Il en allait autrement avec Simon et Largo ils avaient besoin de mots pour comprendre surtout de la part des deux anciens agents.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer chez D & G Joy fut frôlée par un homme d'une trentaine d'années brun, lui-même n'avait rien de marquant mais son parfum réveilla en elle les réminiscences de souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir enfoui profondément en elle.

QUARTIER GENERAL DE LA CIA 5 ANS AUPARAVANT

Joy ne décolérait pas, elle cognait encore et encore avec un acharnement tel que personne ne s'aventura à l'approcher, ils ne savaient que trop la force avec laquelle elle cognait.

Plus jeune recrue de l'agence, elle s'était rapidement imposée comme un élément de choix dont les compétences étaient réelles, parfaitement autonome elle agissait comme un automate parfaitement rôdé.

Assis en haut des gradins John observait la fille de celui qui fut son mentor, petite de taille mais d'une force redoutable puisqu'il était depuis quelques mois son chef il en savait quelque chose, Joy avait un quelque chose mélange de sensualité et d'innocence qui la rendait unique à ses yeux.

Mais il connaissait son élève, elle avait pour règle de vie de ne jamais mélanger travail et plaisir, il pensait de même mais se sentait prêt à faire une entorse à cette règle de vie en ce qui concernait la fille de celui qui avait été son mentor.

Une heure passa puis deux doucement la salle d'entraînement se vida et bientôt il ne resta plus que Joy et John.

- « allez mon vieux quand faut y aller faut y aller. »

Après avoir soufflé un grand coup John quitta son banc et alla vers Joy. Arrivé près de Joy, John mit sa main sur son épaule afin de signaler sa présence, lorsque celle-ci avec une célérité dont il ne l'aurait pas crue capable s'empara de cette main intruse et fit un kata à son propriétaire. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire John se retrouva les quatre fer en l'air et Joy le surplombant un sourire difficilement réprimé ourlant ses lèvres boudeuses.

- « je vois que mon enseignement est efficace. »

- « je pense aussi, à moins que tu aies refusé de riposter dans ce cas là je ne sais pas. »

- « moi ?! (En disant cela John avait pris un air innocent) jamais de la vie, et si quelqu'un avait été là. »

- « mais il n'y a plus personne John. »

Tout en badinant doucement Joy essuyait son visage ruisselant de sueur, alors que la serviette recouvrait son visage et le cachait à John, Joy se remémora son entrevue avec son père.

- « il y a un traître au sein de l'agence Joy, et tu es chargée de le démasquer, tout porte à croire que c'est John, approche le de quelque façon que ce soit et découvre ce qu'il en est. »

- « mais papa, c'est de Donovan que tu parles, il ne vit et respire que pour l'agence. »

- « apparemment non, alors tu le feras ou dois je le demander à quelqu'un d'autre. »

- « je le ferais, c'est bon arrête. »

Sans plus rien ajouter Joy se leva et quitta le bureau de son père et supérieur mais plus elle s'éloignait plus la colère grondait en elle, non pas lui, pas John. Il était son mentor un modèle pour elle ce serait un coup trop dur.

Alors pour se calmer et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées elle était venue s'entraîner et des heures durant elle s'abrutit dans l'effort physique dans l'hypothétique espoir de s'empêcher de réfléchir.

Puis il était apparu, après cette soirée passée sous le signe de la franche camaraderie la liaison de Joy Arden et John Donovan de même que le dossier Azerbaïdjan et la traque du traître responsable de la mort de huit agents.

Leur histoire avait commencé un soir d'automne, et insidieusement la mission passa au second plan, pourtant l'un et l'autre se montraient discrets, mais un changement discret et quasi imperceptible se produisit en chacun d'eux mais surtout en Joy, elle découvrit qu'on pouvait être un homme fort, respecté et être craint de ses hommes mais avoir une âme également.

Ce jour là Joy quittait l'agence plutôt que d'habitude, malgré le froid mordant elle ne portait qu'une courte veste en cuir rouge, au vu de l'état du cuir elle semblait neuve et avançait d'un pas alerte dans le parking empli de voiture, depuis quelques minute une ombre s'était attachées aux pas de Joy et l'escortait lorsque celle-ci fut à quelques pas de son véhicule l'ombre passa à l'action prestement il tendit sa main qui alla se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Lorsque celle-ci la frôla Joy se retourna vivement son Beretta à la main.

- « John qu'est ce qui te prend tu cherches à ce que je tue ou quoi ? »

- « tu tuerais un homme désarmé ! Je suis choqué….

- « à d'autres John, si seulement je ne savais pas ce que tu faisais avec ces mains désarmées.

- « elles ne te déplaisaient pas tant que ça mes mains hier. »

En disant cela le sourire de John s'était chargé de sous-entendus. Face à ce regard enjôleur Joy ne put garder sa moue réprobatrice, celle-ci céda la place à un sourire amusé.

- « que faisons nous alors ? »

- nous allons préparer noël. »

- « noël ?! »

- « oui, tu sais le sapin les guirlandes et tout et tout…. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as…..

Devant le signe de dénégation de celle-ci il prit un air horrifié

- « et tu te prétends américaine ? Viens nous allons réparer cet oubli.»

Sur ces mots, John s'empara du bras de Joy et entraîna celle-ci à sa suite. Commença alors pour Joy une véritable initiation pour Joy, l'initiation à la folie des magasins et la frénésie des achats, le choix du sapin et de sa décoration.

Sous l'influence de l'autre chacun se laissa emporter par cette ronde joyeuse et brillante, et sur un coup de tête John se laissa séduire par une séduisante robe rouge qui s'arrêtait bien au dessus des genoux et était bordée de fourrure blanche, la robe était assortie d'un chapeau de père noël.

Joy elle redécouvrit le plaisir de faire la cuisine pour quelqu'un ce soir là depuis des années elle cuisinait pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

La robe se révéla très courte mais la maison étant chauffée et le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée aidèrent à surmonter ce léger problème.

Moulante sans être vulgaire et d'un rouge profond qui rehaussait la carnation brune de Joy la robe avait eu un succès fou auprès d'elle, ce matin là Joy dormait profondément lorsque les effluves d'un café encore chaud vinrent lui chatouiller les narines et la firent se réveiller doucement en ouvrant les yeux ceux-ci rencontrèrent un plateau chargé du petit déjeuner un paquet enrubanné sur côté du plateau.

Dans l'intimité de ce petit nid à deux qu'ils s'étaient aménagés dans sa maison en dehors de Washington, une nouvelle Joy avait vu le jour timidement et puis de plus en plus distinctement, c'était une femme rieuse et joueuse, enfantine par certains côtés et soupe au lait.

En voyant son cadeau, elle ne tenta même pas de cacher sa curiosité, d'ailleurs elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui cacher quoi que ce soit alors tout en déchirant fébrilement le papier cadeau elle ne put réprimer ses larmes qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que plus personne ne lui faisait de cadeaux.

- « mais dis moi tu es une vraie madeleine ma parole. »

- « c'est ça moque toi de moi. »

Dans un désordre de bras et de draps Joy quitta le lit pour la salle de bain. Quelques instant plus tard elle apparut vêtue d'une minuscule nuisette vieux rose, dévoilant plus que ne couvrant ses charmes.

Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait en lui apparaissant de la sorte et obtint le résultat escompté.

Dans un grand éclat de rire elle quitta la chambre à nouveau et se précipita vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma pour en ressortir aussitôt lorsque John s' y engouffra par la fenêtre.

Elle qui n'avait jamais plus fait de cadeau à personne depuis la disparition de Mme Arden avait pris le temps de faire les magasins. Elle voulait trouver LE cadeau qui ferait plaisir. Il lui revint en tête que John avait toujours les mains gelées par le froid alors elle se décida pour des gants sur lesquels elle fit broder son chiffre.

Elle avait réussi à presque complètement occulter les raisons réelles de sa présence en cette maison, mais le lundi matin tout lui revint en tête; la mission, la trahison, les agents morts. Et comme chaque lundi elle se présenta à Charles pour un compte rendu détaillé de ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir durant tout ce temps. Bien que Nailor fusse chargé de cette enquête Charles suivait personnellement cette affaire. La CIA était tout pour lui, il y avait voué sa vie et sa fille.

Ce qui avait commencé comme une mission, s'était transformé en une belle histoire d'amour mais avait fini par sombrer à cause d'un traître.

Ce noël avait été le plus merveilleux et le plus malheureux, à la suite de cette affaire Joy avait quitté la CIA coupé ses cheveux et coupé tous les ponts avec son passé.

DE NOS JOURS

Joy se trouvait toujours dans le magasin, mais à l'étage des VIP loin du bruit et de la bousculade, bien qu'elle fût toujours en retrait les traits de Joy étaient aussi connus que ceux de son patron si bien que lorsque la vendeuse la reconnut, elle la conduisit à l'étage afin de la laisser choisir ses cadeaux en toute quiétude. Machinalement, elle souleva une paire de gants semblable à une certaine paire achetée des années auparavant.

Un sourire nostalgique errait sur les lèvres de Joy tandis que celle-ci tendait la paire de gants et demandait à la vendeuse qui la servait d'y faire broder les initiales de Simon dessus.

Plus loin un pull dont la couleur lui rappela celle des yeux de Largo l'interpella, elle le désigna à la vendeuse. Pour Georgi elle choisit un autre pull d'un ton plus soutenu.

Elle paya ses achats et partit en direction du groupe, ce soir les garçons mangeaient au penthouse et elle allait cuisiner à nouveau.

En cette après midi de décembre la neige commença à tomber et en quittant le magasin la rue était recouverte d'un fin manteau de neige.

Contrairement à son habitude Joy avait laissé ses tenues sportives pour une tenue plus féminine, une longue robe de laine accompagnée d'un col roulé et par-dessus un long manteau noir au cou et aux poignets garnis de fourrure, ce manteau était un cadeau de Largo pour fêter sa dernière sortie de l'hôpital, il y a de cela quelques semaines.

Malgré la féminité de sa tenue Joy avait toujours son arme sur elle et sa tenue répondait à des critères bien personnels comme permettre une liberté de mouvement en cas de besoin…. . Avant de reprendre le chemin de la tour elle s'arrêta dans une épicerie où elle acheta tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le dîner de ce soir.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez rapidement, la nuit vint remplacer le jour et il fut bientôt l'heure de se préparer, sur le seuil de la chambre de Largo Joy se tourna afin de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la table dressée près des portes fenêtres menant à la terrasse, dans un coin le sapin était drapée des couleurs de noël et à ses pieds pleins de cadeaux étaient entassés.

- « bien, tout est en place. »

Joy partit en direction de la salle de bain où l'attendait une baignoire pleine d'eau chaude où elle se laissa glisser avec volupté tout en poussant un long soupir de bien être.

Largo fut le suivant, lorsqu'il pénétra au penthouse il fut immédiatement séduit par l'atmosphère intime que créait l'éclairage et la table mise dans un coin et que les lumières du sapin nimbait d'une auréole irréelle et féerique. Rien ne semblait vouloir briser cette atmosphère un silence apaisant régnait sur les lieux, silencieusement Largo partit en direction de sa chambre où il ne doutait pas d'y retrouver Joy.

La chambre aussi était plongée dans le noir et personne ne dormait dans le lit, l'inquiétude allait s'emparer de l'homme debout au pied du lit lorsqu'il vit enfin la lumière qui filtrait par-dessous la porte de la salle de bain, prudemment il poussa la porte et découvrit Joy plongée dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, dans ce lieu aussi l'atmosphère s'était faite feutrée et l'air s'était chargée du parfum lourd et sensuel de la vanille.

Debout sur le seuil de la salle de bain Largo se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur, mais il ne pouvait se rassasier du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir réaménager l'installation électrique du penthouse, grâce à cela il pouvait créer des atmosphères et la salle de bain avait bénéficié de ce traitement aussi.

Devant ses yeux émerveillés, Joy, la tête posée sur le rebord de la baignoire et les yeux fermés elle se laissait gagner et envelopper par la chaleur de l'eau qui lui rosissait les joues.

Séduit par l'image de Joy abandonnée, Largo commença à se dévêtir pour la rejoindre dans l'eau lorsque celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de son compagnon, la lueur dans son regard ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Le prenant de vitesse elle se leva et toute ruisselante récupéra le peignoir accroché un peu plus loin.

- « la salle de bain est pour toi Largo.»

En disant cela un petit sourire coquin ourlait ses lèvres. Et son regard montrait clairement que les idées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit tournoyaient dans le sien.

- « sorcière. »

- « dépêche toi, il ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Mais si tu es sage qui c'est je me laisserai peut être tenter……

Joy referma la porte en souriant, et se changea avant de partir en direction de la cuisine pour une dernière vérification, alors qu'elle s'y trouvait la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Simon qui arrivait en compagnie d'une séduisante rousse qu'il présenta comme étant mannequin, elle répondait au nom d'Aurore.

Kerenski fut le dernier à arriver il était accompagné de Maria Anderson la directrice informatique du groupe W.

Le repas remporta tous les suffrages Simon fut prolixe en mots pour louer les qualités culinaires de Joy tandis que Kerenski se montrait plus mesuré mais un sourire plein de connivence erra pendant un bref instant sur ses lèvres et auquel Joy répondit aussi.

Le repas prit fin et la soirée gagna en convivialité, Aurore et Maria firent preuve de moins de retenue face aux autres membres et le ton devint plus léger puis vint l'heure des cadeaux.

Joy fut la première à recevoir ses cadeaux, elle reçut de la part de Largo un collier en or avec le bracelet assorti, de la part de Simon elle reçut une montre extra plate et de la part de Georgi un nouvel émetteur qu'elle avait vu sur le site des services secrets britannique mais aussi un parfum.

Georgi, reçut de la part de Joy un pull-over et une reproduction d'un Corot pour sa maison, il reçut de la part de Largo un nouveau type d'écran pour son ordinateur du bunker (entre nous ils sont géniaux ces écrans j'en veux un) Simon lui offrit un nouveau clavier l'ancien ayant été abîmé par Simon.

Largo reçut de la part de Simon une photo d'eux deux faisant du traking, de la part de Kerenski il reçut une édition originelle des sonnets de Shakespeare et de la part de Joy il reçut une montre gravée à ses initiales ainsi qu'une déclaration des sentiments de Joy.

Simon fut le dernier des quatre à ouvrir ses paquets, il reçut de la part de Kerenski un portable avec une mémoire plus importante, de la part de Largo un nouvel appareil photo numérique et de la part de Joy des gants de cuir avec ses initiales dessus.

Lorsque Simon les déballa pour les mettre, le regard de Joy s'accrocha à eux une nouvelle fois,

- « hé ma belle t'es avec nous ? »

Joy ne sembla pas émerger de ses songes au contraire son regard gardait cette expression rêveuse.

- « Joy ?! » en prononçant le nom de sa maîtresse Largo semblait vaguement inquiet « tout va bien ? »

- « oui, tout va mieux à présent, mais la vue des gants m'a rappelé des souvenirs. »

**THE END**


End file.
